


Cornmas Time Is Here

by Moonheart13



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Gen, Lots of blushing, M/M, let them have their religion, this is so fluffy its filled with sugar, yes I use cornmas because its funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13
Summary: In which the Voxmore family celebrates their first Cornmas together and Boxman struggles with his gift to Venomous.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Cornmas Time Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to fellow Voxman fan, Roni, for the Secret Santa!

Boxman shoved the last box into the living room, giving the area a quick glance. It was filled with box after box, containing every Cornmas decoration he could find in the factory. He'd searched all the backrooms, the closets, even the  _ attic _ .

One might ask themselves why someone like Boxman, who hadn't really celebrated Cornmas in years, would go to all this trouble. The answer?

"Boxy?"

The cyborg turned around, grinning at the sight of his partner. "PV, look!" he cried out, practically bouncing up and down as he gestured at the room.

Professor Venomous paused, looking up from his clipboard. His brow furrowed before his expression changed to realization. "Ah. Yes. The holidays. I'd almost forgotten."

Boxman's chest tightened slightly. Perhaps he should have asked Venomous first. "Oh, umm...do you want me to put them back? I just figured--"

Venomous shook his head. "No, no. It's nice." A tiny smile spread across the professor's face as he bent down, picking up a string of garland. "Fink and I don't usually do much for the holidays." He glanced back up at Boxman. "Maybe it will be good for her."

Boxman gave a nod. "Y-Yeah! Sure!"

Venomous placed the garland back down. "I didn't know you liked this sort of stuff."

"Well, I mean--you know," Boxman replied, waving his hand a little nervously, "I just thought since Fink and Darrell have been getting along and business is great and, erm…"

Venomous took pity on him, smiling fondly as he stepped in front of him. "I think it's a great idea," he said, cupping Boxman's chin. "It will boost company morale. We may be villains, but even we have those we care about."

Boxman's face turned beet red, biting his lower lip. "R-Right." Oh, that smile would be the death of him.

The professor leaned in, giving his cheek a sweet kiss. “Oops. Forgot the mistletoe,” he said with a wink before he pulled back.

Boxman sputtered a little, trying to busy himself with putting the tree together; artificial, of course.

Venomous adjusted his clipboard, saying, “I suppose I’ll need to make a list of gifts for everyone.”

Gifts.

_ Gifts. _

How could Boxman have forgotten the most important part of the season?

“Of course!” he shouted, whirling around. “Brilliant idea, PV!”

The professor raised an eyebrow at him before quirking another grin. “Thanks, Boxy. Anyways, I’ll leave you to your project. I’ll handle the business end of things today, okay?”

“No problem-o!” Boxman said, waving at Venomous as he left the room.

Once Venomous was gone, Boxman leaned against one of the larger boxes, his face panicked.

Sure, he could figure out what the robots wanted. They couldn’t be too hard to please. And Fink would just want a new game or a weapon.

But his precious PV? He didn’t even know where to  _ start. _

Then again, he might know someone who did.

***

After a good fifteen minutes of searching and some help from Ernesto 1117, Boxman spotted her.

"Stink! I-I mean, Fink! I need your help!"

The rat girl paused midstep. She rotated on her heel, looking back at him with an arched eyebrow. "What?"

"I need your help," Boxman repeated, wheezing a bit from all the running. "I want to get PV a gift for Cornmas. And I don't know what to do."

"Just make him somethin'," Fink shrugged, returning her gaze to her videos game.

"'Make him--'? Fink, this is  _ Professor Venomous _ ."

"Yeah, so?" Fink replied, her nose wrinkling at him. "I make him something every year. And he hasn't complained."

Boxman folded his arms. "But he'll expect something big from me!"

"Then  _ make _ something big, dummy," Fink replied before rolling her eyes. She paused her game, fixing him with an unimpressed gaze. "Look, you sound like you're overthinking this. Haven't you ever given a gift before?"

Silence.

"...seriously?"

Boxman rubbed a hand over his face. "Kid, I haven't had a…" He struggled with the next word, still getting used to using it without malice. "...a  _ friend _ in a long time. Gift giving isn't really my forte."

Fink sighed, but pocketed her videos game. "Let's go to your stinky workshop. Maybe we can figure something out there."

"Okay--hey! My workshop doesn't stink!"

"Everybody likes their own brand."

***

“Icky, icky, yuck,” Fink said, sticking her tongue out once she was inside the workshop.

“Okay, hardy-har-har,” Boxman sneered as he took a seat in his chair, a large computer screen on the wall before him. “So what should I make for him? What would he even want?”

Fink shook her head. “You’re not thinking about it right.”

Boxman squinted at her. “Look, I don’t know a lot about this stuff, but isn’t the point of gift-giving to get something someone else  _ wants _ ?”

“For kids like me, sure,” Fink said, “But for smelly adults like you and awesome bosses like Venomous, you gotta think a little harder.”

Boxman rubbed at his forehead with the tips of his human fingers. “I still don’t see why I can’t just buy him something. I mean, I finally have actual money now.”

“Yeah, you have money  _ because  _ of him, dummy.”

Okay, she had him there. “So then what do I make him?” he mumbled, tapping his talons on the edge of his keyboard.

“What do you think he needs?” Fink asked, heading over to a bookshelf filled with the Boxmore bots model heads.

“Hmm…” Boxman leaned back in his chair, eyebrows knitted together. “For someone who can literally get himself anything, what could I get him that would be useful?”

Venomous already had a car. Well, normally had a car. Boxman had already transformed his car into something once before and he wasn’t going to push his luck all over again.

The professor already had his own minion. He had a whole legion of robot minions now, too.

Could Boxman give himself as a Cornmas present…?

No, no. That would be a cop-out. Venomous deserved so much better.

“I don’t think my usual skill set will work for this,” Boxman thought out loud.

“Then what else can you do?” Fink inquired, fiddling with the Raymond head.

Boxman had a few other skills besides technology. While he wasn’t much of a cook, his baking wasn’t too bad. But he’d already made muffins for Venomous, many times.

Perhaps he could write him a poem? He always expressed himself more ‘eloquently’ on paper. But Venomous didn’t want him for elegancy. Quite the opposite.

Then, what else could he possibly--

He paused, eyes widening as an idea came to him.

Fink had placed Raymond’s head back on the shelf, looking mildly disturbed. She turned around, tilting her head to the side. “Think of somethin’?”

“I...I think so,” Boxman muttered, rubbing his taloned finger against his chin. “It’s not the best thing, but--”

“It’s just a present!” Fink cried out, her hands flying up in the air. “Just make a decision and go for it! Before you know it, it’ll be Cornmas Eve and you’ll have nothin’!”

She was right. The more he sat and debated, the more time he lost.

He had to begin.

“Alright. But I need to make a trip to the store.” Boxman stood up from his chair.

“I don’t have to come, do I?” Fink asked, making a face.

“Cornfields, no,” Boxman replied, shaking his head.

“Sweet.” Fink quickly rushed past him and out the door, presumably to continue her videos game. “Good luck, Box-butt!”

***

“Oh, my Cob, Raymond. This is  _ so _ cute!”

“I knew you’d like it, dear sister. It’s just your color.”

“Aww, thanks, Jethro! I don’t have this volume of  _ Mad Dog MacCrae! _ ”

“I AM JETHRO.”

“Mikayla! Mikayla, Mikayla!”

“You’re welcome, Mikayla. You mentioned wanting to try out socks.”

Boxman felt his black heart squeeze in his chest. There was something strangely enriching about all this. Just seeing his children looking so happy. Doing thoughtful things for each other.

It should have filled him with disgust or disappointment. After all, he didn’t like  _ niceness _ .

“It makes me happy to see her so happy.”

Boxman glanced at Venomous, the latter’s eyes on Fink who had been gifted with a box of imported cheeses. Apparently Darrell, during his time running Boxmore, had made a few connections. She yelled with excitement, giving Darrell a tight hug, which he returned enthusiastically.

The professor had a rare, genuine smile on his face and Boxman had to resist the urge to kiss him. After all, that could come much later.

“I, uh...have a little confession to make,” Boxman said.

Venomous looked at him. “About?”

“I haven’t really…” Boxman floundered for the right words, unsure why he was feeling the urge to admit this. “...celebrated the holidays in a long time. This is sorta the kids first real Cornmas.”

The professor blinked. “Really? Then, why did you bring out all the decorations?”

“I thought you might like it. You’re so close with Fink and--” Boxman shrugged. “It’s my fault you don’t have a place anymore so I wanted you to feel comfortable.”

Boxman glanced away, feeling awkward and a little stupid. Then, Venomous laughed softly beside him.

“For a -10 villain, you are such a sweetheart,” he snickered.

“Wha--? No way!” Boxman insisted.

Venomous smirked, gesturing to the room.

“...okay, maybe. But only when it comes to you.”

Boxman’s cheeks heated up again, but when he looked at Venomous, he saw the man’s cheeks had turned to a dark shade of purple.

“What do you say we have a turn with presents?” Venomous said, coughing a bit as he picked up his present, wrapped in shimmering green paper with an elegant purple bow perched on top.

Boxman pulled his own out, the wrapped purple paper and green string cheap. “Do you want me to open mine first?”

“Sure,” Venomous replied as they exchanged.

Box tore open his present (he couldn’t help himself, no matter how pretty it looked), pulling the lid from the box.

His eyebrows raised.

Inside, laid on lovely white silk, was a bouquet. The flowers weren’t like anything he’d ever seen before, resembling something otherworldly. Each flower, if they could even be called that, was a different color, shape, and style. They weren’t ugly, not by a long-shot. Just vastly different.

“Whoa…”

“I made them,” Venomous stated.

“You...wait, you made them? Are they real?”

“Alive, you mean?” Venomous chuckled. “Yes, very much so.”

“H-How?”

“DNA splicing. Combining different plant genes with some more--” He coughed into his fist. “--underrated genes.”

“...you used tentacles, didn’t you?”

“...dammit, you caught me.”

Boxman smiled, holding the bouquet. “Wow. How many times have you made this thingy?”

“First time. Well, there was plenty of trial and error.” Venomous chuckled. “I wanted to make something special for you.”

“Well, it’s definitely special,” Boxman said, examining his present.

“It’s more than just the look of it,” Venomous said. “All of the flowers are technically one plant, all wrapped up together. And it can survive being out of the sun for prolonged periods of time.”

“Aww, you remembered my plant horror story,” Boxman said, smiling at him.

“Anyone can forget about a few plants,” Venomous defended. “Especially when he’s more of a machine man than a plant enthusiast. Oh! And it’s also meant to live for a very long time, if my calculations were correct.”

Boxman touched his fingertips to the petals. Yep, didn't feel like any flower he'd ever touched. Yet, they were very soft. He almost feared his talons would rip them apart.

"I wanted to make something that, umm...sort of symbolized how I feel about you."

Boxman looked up at his partner, but Venomous was not looking at him. "Huh?"

"At first glance they might seem strange. Different and unlike anything you've ever seen. But they hold many secret qualities and are much stronger than they look." His cheeks grew into a deeper shade of purple, almost maroon. "And more lovely than someone might realize."

The cyborg's smile grew. "PV...that's the kindest, sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

And he didn't feel even an ounce of disgust. Instead, he felt joy. Excitement. Love.

Venomous cleared his throat, a little embarrassed. "Well, you know...anyways, time for my present!" he cried out suddenly, placing Boxman's gift in his lap.

"Ah, yeah. Time for yours." Boxman offered him a nervous smile.

Oh, there was no way his gift was going to be good enough. Venomous had symbolism, style, and he'd even taken advantage of something he was well-known for. 

Venomous ripped the wrapping paper and reached the box beneath. He took the lid off and--

"...oh," Venomous said, his expression surprised.

Boxman nibbled nervously on his taloned hand, feeling like he'd messed up.

Venomous pulled the scarf out of the box, the length trailing. It was a striped pattern of green and gray, little tassels framing each end. He felt the material beneath his fingertips. 

"Do you like it?" Boxman asked.

"I...I do," Venomous said, his brow furrowed.

"You don't seem to like it," Boxman said, feeling his heart drop like a bowling ball.

"No! No, Boxy," Venomous said, shaking his head. "I  _ do _ . I just wasn't expecting this." Then, he gave a laugh. "Honestly, that makes me love it a little more now that I think about it."

Boxman tilted his head, confused. "Huh? Why?"

"Because I love when you surprise me," Venomous replied. "I used to hate surprises before I met you. But I love when they come from you. Including this."

Boxman blushed, heartbeat picking up like a jackhammer. "I hope it feels okay. I picked the best yarn I could find."

"Wait...you  _ made _ this?"

"Uhhh, yeah…? I like to crochet.'"

"Cob in the cornfield, you  _ are  _ full of surprises," Venomous chuckled. He wrapped the scarf around his neck, looking delighted by the way it felt. “Thank you, Boxy. I really do love it.”

Boxman smiled more genuinely, holding the bouquet up to his nose. They even smelled wonderful. "You're welcome, PV. And thank you."

Venomous scooted closer to Boxman on the loveseat, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. A giggle left Boxman’s throat before he returned the affection, pressing a kiss to Venomous’ lips. The two snickered quietly, their noses touching.

“Merry Cornmas, Venomous,” Boxman said, snuggling against his chest.

Venomous wrapped his arm around his partner, his gaze falling to the delighted children as they enjoyed their presents. “Merry Cornmas, Boxman.”


End file.
